A Night of Events chapter 3
by SteveBuscemi
Summary: bebe and wendy do the do XdXD eyyy its steve buscemi


**omfg I am so sorry that I just dropped off the planet for 2 years. Oh man, Im actually kind of embarrassed of this story (my Eric killed me i was laughing so hard why did i make him so stereotypical wh y) but you know what, I'm actually going to try to finish this story. Or post this and come back in another 2 years ha,, Im probably not going to follow the plot that I originally had in mind, but Ill just figure that out as I go along**

**Buckle up cowboy we're goin' for a rIDE**

**Wendy's POV**

"Come home with me," Bebe breathed into my ear, as we were catching our breath from our make out session.

"Are . . . are you sure?" I whispered back, laying my head down gently against her shoulder.

"I'm sure," exhale. "There's nothing I want more than you. I want to see _every_ part of you, feel _every_ part of you," she raised her hand up to lift my chin, and our eyes met. Her words sent a shiver down my thighs that I have never felt before. I mean, sure Stan and I have fooled around, but Bebe made me certain that 50% of this pound was wet because of me.

I was in pure ecstasy and my body overrode my brain. I guided her to Stark Pound's bank and crawled over her. I pulled back her hair and leaned into her ear.

"We don't need to go back to your place," I purred and caught her eyes to send my intended message.

She grinned. Message received.

She slid me off of her and took her place on top of me. Our eyes met for a brief moment before she dove into my neck. She kissed and sucked on my neck, erupting goosebumps throughout my whole body. A moan escaped my lips, and she began teething and sucking harder on my neck. My eyelids fluttered and I began to squirm beneath her, so she placed her right arm down on my hip to help keep me in place. Her mouth moved down my neck and collarbones to my left nipple, where she began kissing and sucking. I swore that I was going to end up cumming before she even made it between my thighs.

Then the little bit freaky side of Bebe, that I adore, came out, and she began licking in circles around my nipple. It was already stiff from her touch, but now I was certain it could break a diamond. She positioned her left arm on my hip, and allowed her right to explore down me. She let her fingers dance up and down my right thigh, sending bolts of chills up my spine. She continued her ballet, and her fingers slid into my nether-regions. With fingers sliding up into me, I had to bite my lip to not let a moan out. God, if someone caught us doing this, I would literally die.

She kept moving her fingers inside me, exploring me, almost as if she was looking for something. And then it hit me. She found my most sensitive part, a part of me that has never been touched like _this. _An audible grunt slipped through my mouth and my face grew hot. She kept dancing her fingers around _that_ part of me, which caused my back to arch and my toes to curl. She tried her best to keep my hips down with her one arm, but it was no use.

"Oh Bebe . . .," I moaned.

She stopped sucking around my numb nipple, and moved her mouth down my stomach with big, open-mouth kisses. Her hand slid out from between my thighs, leaving me to ache for her touch. Her mouth continued down me, and when she reached my inner thigh, she stopped and began sucking and kissing on it. My fingers dug into the dirt and my breathing grew more erratic.

"Bebe . . . please,"

"Hun . . . Tell me what you want," She spoke through each kiss against my thigh.

"I want you . . . I want you to . . . you know . . .," I stumbled out.

She stopped kissing my thigh and crawled up my body. Her hands grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the soggy soil.

"Say it. I need to hear you say it," her eyes stared so deep into mine that I didn't think she could ever look away.

"I . . . I want you to . . . eat me out," I sputtered.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Oh for God's sake, Bebe," why is she torturing me? Doesn't she know how hard it was to confess my love for her, even if I was/am pretty damn drunk.

"Either you say it, or I'll stop touching you."

"Fuck, fine . . . I want you to bury your head between my legs, and for you to slide your tongue up and down my vagina. Is that specific enough for you?"

"I'm not buying it," a smile came across her face, but I was pissed off.

"Okay, you know what," I said before I wiggled my arms free from her grip. With them, I shoved her off of me and took over the top position.

"Wendy, wait. What are you doing?" She questioned, but I ignored her and held her down against the earth. Pinning her down gave me a sense of satisfaction that I have never felt before.

I shot her a quick grin before


End file.
